Zangi Brothers
The Zangi Brothers ( ) are the main antagonist of the Strider Hiryu Gaiden chapter. Leaders of the terrorist group known as the Phantom Unit, the Zangi Brothers are a duo of skillful and vicious siblings. Younger brother Aaron ( ) is a towering giant easily three times Hiryu's size, while the older brother (whose name is not revealed) is a normal-sized man expert in deception and ambush tactics. Together they form a fearsome team with a reputation for their dreaded skills and excessive brutality in battle. Following the arrest of one of their members, the Zangi Brothers led the capture of the leading authority in nuclear fusion, Dr. J. Hogan, demanding their man's release in exchange of the doctor's life. The Striders were contracted to deal with this situation, and Hiryu is assigned the mission. Story Strider Hiryu Gaiden Aaron appears in front of Hiryu after he has murdered a dozen of his men. He reveals to be knowledgeable about the Striders, asking Hiryu (who has just ran blindly into enemy territory) if it's not one of their cardinal rules to carry out missions swiftly as wind and without being seenWada, Tatsumi (December 1988). "Comp Comic". Strider Hiryû Gaiden, Pg. 312. Kadokawa Shoten.. He then shows Dr. Hogan clutched in his hand, and tries to force Hiryu to surrender by threatening to crush the old man. As Hiryu refuses to drop his Cypher, Aaron suddenly changes his mind and gives up, admiting he'd be no match against that weapon and Hiryu's speed. He then drops and kicks the professor toward Hiryu, telling them they can go with a smile. Just then, Dr. Hogan suddenly attacks Hiryu from behind, injuring his arm. The man removes his disguise and reveals himself to be the older Zangi brother, then proceeds to ensnare Hiryu with his rope dart. Thinking they have won, Aaron prepares for the final strike when Hiryu detonates several bombs he planted earlier, destroying part of the base and startling everyone. The older brother wonders if Hiryu is crazy, as such action could kill the man he's trying to rescue. Hiryu, however, simply plants his Cypher on the ground. As Aaron rushes in for another attack, the older brother notices all the water spilled on the ground and realizes Hiryu is planning to electrocute everyone using the Cypher's electric output. Hastily he jumps away and tries to warn his brother, but he's too late as Hiryu activates his weapon and kills all remaining soldiers, while leaving Aaron with serious skin burns and a mostly bald head. As Aaron rushes against Hiryu once again, the older brother hides behind his large back and awaits the moment to strike. When Hiryu jumps up to clash against his large enemy, the brother springs a surprise attack and shoots Hiryu out of mid-air. Both brothers celebrate their victory, but Hiryu suddenly starts spinning in place and throws his Climb Sickle at them, striking the older brother in the forehead and killing him instantly. A furious Aaron rushes forward to kill him, and after seeing Hiryu throwing his Cypher away mocks him thinking he has given up. Instead, Hiryu dodges the giant's attack, reclaims his Cypher (who returns to him in its Boomerang form) and finishes the other Zangi brother with a vertical slash across his body. Skills and Abilities The Zangi Brothers have a well-known reputation for their brutality when fighting and their expert skills, Kuramoto noting they have abilities equivalent to a Strider of the A ClassWada, Tatsumi (December 1988). "Comp Comic". Strider Hiryû Gaiden, Pg. 311. Kadokawa Shoten.. When fighting, they compliment each other's styles, with Aaron being the muscle and his brother providing strategies. Aaron fights exclusively with a katana tailor-made to his giant size. He discards any sort of strategy and simply dashes in trying to kill his target in one strike. Thanks to his massive build he has a much higher resistance to attacks, as noted when he survived the Cypher's electric discharge which cremated all his men, although not without suffering extensive burnt damage across his body, and losing almost all of his hairWada, Tatsumi (December 1988). "Comp Comic". Strider Hiryû Gaiden, Pg. 323. Kadokawa Shoten.. In spite of the damage, he shows no sign of being slowed down by this. Aaron is also quite mobile and a fast runner in spite of his massive size. The older brother, on the other hand, is a tactician and a fast thinker that can take advantage of situations and his surroundings in a moment's notice. He figured Hiryu's plan of electrocuting everyone present by noting the spilled water all over the ground and Hiryu's actions, and was able to take advantage of his brother's large frame to hide behind and prepare a sneak attack on Hiryu. He's also shown to be very nimble and quick as well as a master of disguise, taking the appearance of Hogan to gain a decisive advantage over Hiryu. In battle, He's shown handling a two-headed rope dart very skillfully, ensnaring Hiryu and piercing his chest with both darts at the same time. References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Manga Characters